


Bite Me

by Phoenix2312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Bites, human vampire sex, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2312/pseuds/Phoenix2312
Summary: What if Alec wouldn't have walked in on Izzy and Raphael?? They are both utterly high on each other, and Izzy wants nothing more that to feel Raphael around her. Rated M for sexual content





	

Izzy’s eyes drifted shut as she tossed her head back in pleasure, feeling the soft velvet of the sofa along the base of her neck. 

Her body was on fire, everything inside of her was pulsing fast and hard and hot. She could feel his fangs sunk deep into the sensitive flesh of her inner wrist as he slowly drank from her.

It was ecstasy.

His venom coursing through her veins, sending electricity through her every nerve ending. Then there was his body itself. The cool, hard lines of his abs and hips pressed against her feminine curves. His smooth fingers stroking the side of her neck, tangling in her hair. His lips caressing the bare flesh of her wrist… It was too much. Letting out a breathy whimper she leaned closer into him, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Raphael slowly extracted his fangs from her flesh and licked the puncture marks before trailing hot kisses along her arm, up to her exposed shoulder. Using his tongue he traced the lines of her runes, she gasped before readjusting herself to be closer yet. 

Izzy could feel all of him against her and she groaned low in her throat when she felt the straining in his jeans against her hip. Venom still singing in her veins every experience was heightened, the sensation of his tongue on her skin was sending waves of heat to her centre.

She shifted again, this time throwing a leg over him to straddle his lap. Dress scrunching up around her hips she lowered her body onto his. Her hands found purchase in his dark hair, his sliding down to cup her waist. He let out a low growl as she began to rock against him.

Pushing her chest further into his they locked eyes, both dark endless pools of desire. In his eyes she could see his arousal, the high he felt from her blood, but she can also see something else, something that causes her to lean forward and capture his lips with hers.

He tastes like salt and spice and blood. 

Her blood.

It should’ve bothered her, but instead it sends another intense wave of arousal through her , knowing that he’s tasted her. 

She loves the feeling of him drinking her, that alone is intoxicating, nearly as much so as the effect of his venom. 

Their kiss is hot and desperate, his hands squeezing at her curves, roaming over her body as she tugs at his hair. When he slips his fangs out and bites into the soft flesh of her lip she lets out a cry of surprise and pleasure. Raphael licks the blood from her lip before trailing kisses down her jaw and over her earlobe, hot breath on her ear. 

“Isabelle” 

She grinds her body into his, feeling his straining erection against her lace covered centre. Her hips find a steady rhythm as she tosses her head back again. He reaches up moving raven locks to drap over one shoulder. He inhales deeply taking in her scent completely intoxicated by her.

Izzy tilts her head even farther back offering him access to the blood rushing in her veins underneath the pale expanse of skin.

Kissing down the column of her throat over her pulse point he lingers for a moment, breathing deeply. Izzy is lost in delirium. He is all around her, his venom inside of her and she wants nothing more than for them to be connected once more. She’s desperate to feel his fangs sliding into her skin.

“Bite me.” The words are low and breathy, barely a seductive whisper but Raphael feels them through his entire body. He wants it so badly his body aches. Wants to taste her blood again, wants to feel her heat pouring into him. But he hesitates.

“Please…” She begs in a breathy whimper. His resolve is slipping again. Hers she is, Isabelle Lightwood is all her glory, in his lap, her arousal clearly evident. Her desire for him a tangible thing, he can feel her wetness through his jeans. He is high on her blood and her scent and her body. 

“I’m begging you Raphael, baby, please…”

The way she says his name, hot and breathy and desperate. 

He sinks his fangs into the vein pulsing in her neck.

Isabelle gasps and arches her back, pressing her breasts even further into him. Her hands tightening in his hair as he began to drink from her.

She is pure heaven.

Slowly he drinks her in, her blood filling his mouth and her hands pull him closer. Delectable moans are falling from her lips, her hips still grinding down hard into him.

The combined taste and feel of her is almost too much. He knows he should stop soon, but he’s not sure if he can. As if sensing his thoughts she leans in to whisper in his ear.

”Don’t stop” Her whimpers were enough to keep him lost completely in her for several more long minutes until she reaches down between them and with practiced ease unbuttons his jeans. 

He pulls away from her neck with a groan as her hand finds his erection. She opens her eyes and stares at him, pupils blown wide and glassy from the venom.

“I want you.” She says, her lips inches from his. And who is he to refuse this magnificent creature? 

She smiles cheekily at him and lifts herself off of him just enough so that he can push his jeans and boxers down around his thighs.

Reaching between them again she pushes aside her panties and grabs his length in her hand stroking him several times before lining his tip up to her entrance.

His body pulses with desire, everything is glistening with the enhanced sensation from her angel blood. She leans in and kisses him again before lowering herself down onto him.

Their hips meet and he groans into her mouth as she lets out a whimper.

She is hot and tight around him, his length filling her completely.

They start a rhythm as she lifts her body off of him and sinks down over and over again driving them both to the brink.

She finally pulls away from his lips and lets out another gasp.

“Bite me.”

This time he doesn’t hesitate.

His fangs find her throat again and sink deep into her flesh and they continue to move together faster and faster as they reach their climaxes.

He drinks her in, harder and faster than before, her blood spilling into him.

Isabelle nearly screams pushes his head into her neck, lost completely in the ecstasy of him draining her as they climb higher and higher.

Her walls suddenly tighten around his length, she’s crying out in pleasure as her body slumps against his.

Raphael continues to drink from her as he spills himself deep within her and she cries out again in pleasure.

He retracts his fangs from her and kisses the punctures as they both come down from their orgasms, his length still buried deep inside of her.

Isabelle slumps against him, her head spinning from the waves of pleasure and the vampire venom still pulsing through her. In that moment she knows she’ll never be able to stop, never be able to give up the pleasure she experience from his venom. She is utterly addicted to him. And for once she’s okay with that.


End file.
